lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Volo Oceanic 815 (timeline parallela)
| Tipo= | Data=22 settembre 2004 | Pilota=Seth Norris | Decollo=Sydney | Destinatione=Los Angeles | CrashedOn= }} Oceanic Airlines Volo 815 è un volo dain Lost|Sydney, Australia] aLos Angeles, California, United Statesdel 22 Settembre 2004. Personale e passeggeri *Capitano Seth Norris * *unnamed flight attendant * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Il volo Timeline parallela Dopo la detonazione della bomba all'idrogeno, una linea temporale alternativa si apre dove un volo Oceanic che portava molti passeggeri dell'originale Oceanic Flight 815 attera in salvo a Los Angeles. Molte delle originali condizioni del volo 815 erano ancora presenti, compresa la turbolenza che originariamente aveva portato allo schianto. Comunque in questa nuova linea temporale, l'isola era sommersa per ragioni non specificate, ciò rese impossibile per Desmond fallire nel compito di spingere il pulsante, salvando così il volo dallo schiantarsi. L'aereo era ancora in volo nella giusta rotta per passare sopra l'isola, comunque, come l'isola fu visibile sotto all'aereo, improvvisamente fu sommersa in profondità. Alcune delle condizioni originali del volo e dei suoi passeggeri sono state cambiati, compreso: * Jack riceve una bottiglia di alcol da Cindy invece di due. * Jack, Rose & Bernard sono seduti alla fila 24 invece della fila 23. * Jack è nervoso per la turbolenza al contrario di Rose. * I capelli di Jack sono più lunghi rispetto al volo originale. Nel volo originale sono molto rasati. * Bernard torna dal bagno e si siede accanto a Rose. * Shannon non si trova sull'areo, e non è tornata a Los Angeles con Boone. * Desmond si trova sul volo, anziché sull'isola. * Hurley è baciato dalla fortuna, invece di essere sfortunato. * Charlie viene trovato incosciente, dopo aver ingoiato la sua eroina, invece di nasconderla nel bagno. Ha anche i capelli più corti rispetto all'originale volo. * Il padre di Jack e la sua bara non sono stati imbarcati sul volo e sono stati persi durante il transito. * Jin e Sun non sono sposati. (Sun viene chiamata signorina Paik invece di signora Kwon, e nessuno dei due indossa l'anello nuziale.) Curiosità * The outside appearance of the Flight 815 plane is noticeably different to the one that crashed on the island in the original timeline. **The original Flight 815 plane is white with three blue stripes running along the side and has a dark blue belly; however the plane in the alternative timeline is just white with the blue stripes. **The logo on the side of the plane is also slightly different. In the Oceanic logo on the front section of the plane cuts into the three blue stripes on the side of the plane more than it does in LA X. *Gregg Nations said that the sonogram date included a clue and two errors. He identified the 10 as not being the clue, meaning that it must be an error and the flight was not in October. *In , Randy refers to Locke's planned vacation week being in October, implying that it is not October. *In the official Lost podcast of February 22, 2010, Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse confirmed the date was an error and the plane landed on September 22, 2004. *One of the tailie background cast can be seen on the plane, seated in the middle section in the flash-sideways. Domande senza risposta Categoria:Veicoli Categoria:Storyline